The present invention relates to signaling devices in general. More specifically to a visual indicating double sided reflective signal rescue tape that is extended outwardly for achieving visual identification from a distance.
Previously, many types of signaling devices have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for locating lost persons on both the land and on water. Many inventions have been made by those knowledgeable in the art such as flares, balloons, signal transmitters and the like. As an example Howard in U.S. Pat. No. 4.416,212 teaches a rescue signal to be used in the water which is defined by a tube of thin flexible material about the length of a persons arm and about the width of his hand. The tube is preferably colored international emergency orange. A flag of similar material, except of a contrasting color, is fastened to the end of the tube. When not in use and for storage the device is stowed in a compact package and carried in a downward opening pocket on the users life jacket.
Another approach to rescue equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,364 issued to Antemore on Mar. 14, 1978 in which he discloses an alarm apparatus worn by a person when traveling or being around open water. The device is activated by itself when immersed in water. If the wearer should accidentally fall into the water an alarm will automatically sound without any action required by the user. The alarm is mounted in a buoyant housing constructed such that the device will be self-righting and float to the surface of the water in a upright position permitting the alarm signal to be emitted outwardly from the water when the housing reaches the surface. Various embodiments and actuating release circuits are disclosed in this patent of Antemore.
Other approaches have been taken by prior art to signal an emergency if a person falls unavoidably into a body of water, such as signal transmitters and satellite positioning electronic equipment that sends a signal indicating the actual location of the emergency. Simple pieces of shaped colored material have been used on land to spell out emergency messages for air searches that may be carried on ones person when traveling in remote areas.
The problem of locating people by rescuers has been with us for centuries as people sometimes become lost or injured in remote areas and boating accidents happen unexpectedly. While this occurrence is normally rare and unusual, incidents do transpire that are beyond the persons control however with preplanning and forethought ones life may be saved. It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a signaling device that is light in weight and compact enough to be carried on ones person without undue discomfort or annoyance particularly when wearing a life vest. The signaling invention presented is small enough to be attached easily to a life preserver in an out of the way position. Further the same device may be carried in a backpack or haversack when traveling in the back country or remote areas away from civilization. The invention may be also easily carried in an aircraft or an off-road vehicle where rescue may be achieved when location and identification is required.
An important object of the invention is the ease of recognition from a distance as the device incorporates a 50 foot (15.24 meter) tape of floatable material that has one side coated with a florescent emergency orange color and the other side a reflective silver surface. This tape is stored in a floatable container and when used is pulled out and thrown into the water. The lid of the storage container floats as does the tape and as it unrolls, when thrown, a streamer is created that has sufficient length to be recognized from great distances. In the water both the color and reflective surface may be visualized as it does not always lay straight allowing the reflective surface to glimmer in the sun and the fluorescent color to be recognized simultaneously. The tape or ribbon has sufficient width to be seen from an aircraft and its length is adequate for visual identification even on large bodies of water. On land the tape may be manually placed in an open clearing and either laid straight or folded with an arrow on one end to indicate position or location. If the survivor is injured on land and unable to move the tape may still be thrown and unravel as a streamer which may be visible from a distance.
Another object of the invention is its lightness, as it weighs only 10 ounces (311 grams), in the preferred embodiment. This is light enough to be carried without discomfort particularly if the user is on the water in a boat. The device may easily hang with a snap fastener on a belt loops or on a floatable vest on one of the ties or a loop furnished for the purpose. If the invention is included in the emergency gear of a backpacker the additional weight is not objectionable in view of the advantage gained.
Still another object of the invention is related to its physical size as it is only 3xe2x85x9c inches (8.6 cm) in diameter and 4xc2xc inches (10.8 cm) high, plus the handle, which is small enough to not be a bother hanging on the person and certainly not objectionable if placed in a bag or vehicle. Further, in the preferred embodiment, the body of the container is formed of a closed cell sponge and has a tough durable sin on the outside surface. If the body is stored in a cramped space and dents inwardly, when the compression is relieved, the material will return to its normal shape due to its inherent memory.
Yet another object of the invention is that it is easy and quick to use since all that is required is that the lid be removed and the tape is manually unrolled or in the case where on the water thrown a distance away from the user or even dropped into the water permitting the material to unroll by itself and, since it floats it, will disperse itself in time by the natural movement of the water sufficiently to expose its surface for identification from a distance.
Perhaps one of the most important objects of the invention is the minimal cost of the device as it is considerably less expensive than most of the prior art apparatus available in today""s market. Since many of the presently available emergency devices utilize electronic circuits, producing sound and light or RF signal generators, the cost is obviously commensurate with this utility. The instant invention circumvents this expense by using a simple mechanical two sided tape that is unrolled and provides unparalleled visual identification without the need for electrically operated circuits.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.